In Search of A Cure
by x3mehntr
Summary: Just like Shinichi (Conan) anoter man has been shrunk in a boy's body and tries to find a cure to turn himself back to normal
1. Chapter 1

**x3mehntr: Hey guys! So, I'll be starting a new fanfic and please leave a review and what can I do to make it better. I'll make it short for a while though. Anyways enjoy!**

It was a cold sunny day in Beika City, a young boy with a short spiky hair with a pair of hazel eyes who is wearing a gray jacket on the outside, a green shirt with a blue and white horizontal stripes on the inside, and a pair of blue rubber shoes was walking along the side walk. The wind blows a little heavy as his short spiky hair was blowing against it. His name was Ryuu Fujiki a 8 year old boy that is currently living in an apartment building in Beika City. He was living for only a month now since he moved to the city. Ryuu was walking home from the park heading to his apartment when he saw a crime scene down the street. He was quite fascinated in detective stuff just like the man that he is always hearing from the news, the one and only Shinichi Kudo. But after the events happened to Shinichi that vanished without a trace, Ryuu is trying to follow to his footsteps.

As Ryuu was walking to the scene of the crime, he saw a boy younger than his age waving at his direction, it was his friend Conan Edogawa. He met Conan when some of the residential bullies terrorize some propeties from thier street and Ryuu was getting beaten up by the bullies when Conan saw Ryuu lying down the ground after the bullies left him. Ryuu waved back and walks to his direction. "Hi Ryuu, fancy seeing you here." Conan said as he smiles a bit. "Yeah, you know me always curious on whats happening." Ryuu said. "So, whats the case here Conan?" He asked as he looks a bit. "It was a case of murder, but don't worry its all over now, Uncle Mouri solved the case!" He said as he smiles "But actually I did all the thinking." He thought to himself. Ryuu smiles in amazement and looks at the clock. "I better get going, its getting dark pretty soon." Ryuu said as he waves goodbye to them.

A minute in a half later Ryuu reached his apartment, opening his door and a man in his mid 50s greeted him. "Welcome home Master Ryuu." he bows and Ryuu waves his hand a bit "Don't say master its quite fine." he smiled a bit and he walks up to his room to be greeted by another member of his family, his dog pounces on him and showered him with licks. "Haha okay boy I missed you too." Ryuu chuckled and pets his dog's head. He stood up and lies down on his bed closing his eyes to take a nice rest. "I hope I turn back to normal." He thought.

 **x3mehntr: Alright thats it for Chapter 1, leave a fave and a review. See you next time guys, probably gonna bring someone over the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Conan: Hi there! Conan here, x3mehntr sent me here to tell you guys that he is gonna be late for the moment and so, here I am. I was gonna be the special guest, but since he's not here I'll be taking his place first. He said that the next 2 chapters is gonna be about a backstory of Ryuu. Well, he forgot to mention this in the first chapter. He doesnt own me and the entire Case Close cast. Thats all and enjoy this chapter.**

"What time is it?" Ryuu said as he looks at the clock and his eyes widen a little bit. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be late!" He said as he got up in bed and take a quick shower. After a couple of minutes later he got out of the shower and gets dressed for school. He opens his bedroom door and rushes down the living room then heading out. His butler was standing behind the door and opens it handing his bag as if that he already predicted it. "Have a wonderful time at school Master Ryuu." he said as he see Ryuu go then he yelled "You dont need to say Master!" he said as he runs to Teitan High School. Ryuu rushes down the sidewalk heading to Teitan until he bumped into someone and falls down. He rubbed his head a little "Hey watch where you going!" he yelled as he looks at the person and surprisingly he bumped into a girl. She has big bluish-purple eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair is straight and hip-length, tucked behind her ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead. "Im so sorry about that." she said as Ryuu got up and helped her up. "Its okay, its basically my fault. I was in a hurry actually." He said as he noticed that she was wearing the same uniform as he does. "Are you heading to Teitan as well?" he asked as the girl simply nodded. "If you want we can walk together. You look like a student there." she said as Ryuu nods and proceeds on walking with her.

After a couple of minutes of walking they reached Teitan High School. "Thanks again for walking me here, Im pretty new to Beika so I need to memorize where I'm going." he said as he chuckles a bit. "No problem, oh by the way, I'm Ran Mouri." she said as she extends her hand as Ryuu extends his hand also to shake it. "Ryuu. Ryuu Fujiki, nice to meet you." he said with a smile as Ran nods and the bell rings they both went inside the school and proceeds to thier own classes. Ryuu was pretty much an intelligent for his age. His parents got divorce and he is left with his butler to raise him up.

Afternoon came and classes where over, Ryuu stood up from his seat and heads home for dinner. As he walks out from the classroom, several girls saw him and starts to whisper at themselves. "Do you see that guy over there?" said the first girl to her friend "Oh my god! He looks so handsome like Shinichi!" her friend said as the girls keeps whispering. Ryuu couldnt help to hear about the name Shinichi. He sighs and wlks out the school bumping into Ran once again. "Oh, thats wierd, its the second time today we bumped to each other." Ran said as she chuckles a bit. "Yeah but I believe its a mere coincidence." Ryuu said as he scratched his head a bit. "Is that the guy that bumped you earlier?" a girl beside Ran said as it turns out that the girl was Ran's friend. "Yeah thats him." Ran said as she looks at her. "You didnt tell me that he was that cute!" she said as she giggles a bit. "Stop it Sonako!" she yelled. Ryuu couldnt help to over hear this and just chuckles. "Oh my gosh, Im so sorry about that!" Ran said as she blushed red. "No worries I get that a lot." Ryuu said as he smiles and waves his hand at them "Well, I'll be off now." Ryuu said as he walks home.

Ryuu walks to a nearest food stall to buy some food for the road until he saw a man that is getting rob at the very moment. The robber took all of the man's cash and makes a run for it. Ryuu quickly chases the robber to try and get the money back. The robber goes to an alleyway and Ryuu follows him. He got the robber cornered and Ryuu approaches him. "Look I dont want to have any trouble, so if you can give me back the money you stole that would be great." he said as he cracked hi knuckles as the man look at Ryuu "Not a chance bub!" He said as he took out a knife, Ryuu hastily punches the man, knocking him down to the ground as he gets the money. "Dont try to mess with me!" He said as he walks back to the man. Before he got out of the alleyway someone from behind knock Ryuu out, making him lose his balance and falls down on both knees. "Arent you a cocky one, you wont be cocky after what I have in store for you." a man's voice said as he took out a pill and put it in Ryuu's mouth making him swallow. "Its just experimental poison it wont take long." he said as he walks away leaving Ryuu in the alleyway passed out on the ground.

 **Conan: Well, thats for the first part. Since he is still not here, I'll have to say goo-** **x3mehntr: Hold it!**

 **Conan: Well, talk about luck.**

 **x3mehntr: Yeah it is, anyway how did it go?** **Conan: I was about to wrap things up, by the way, why are you doing this two part backstory chapter again?**

 **x3mehntr: To explain how did Ryuu get shrunk thats what.**

 **Conan: Yeah and how about to steal Ran-neechan away from-**

 **x3mehntr: See you next chapter!**

 **Conan: I wasnt fini-**

 **x3mehntr: Next chapter!**

 **Conan sighs and facepalms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**x3mehntr: Hey guys! So, big announcement, I'm gonna try to post more chapters moderately and as for the chapters, not quite sure how many, stay tuned.**

 **Conan: Not so big announcement huh.**

 **x3mehntr: Stop spoiling my fun Conan, don't you have anything better to do?**

 **Conan: Nope, he doesn't own me or any the Case Closed characters**

 **x3mehntr: *sighs* Just enjoy the chapter.**

"I feel so hot. What is this feeling? That pill... is that poison? Am I gonna die?" Ryuu thought to himself as he tries to move his body. He felt weak as he try to move his body and try to stand up. As he opens his eyes he sees that he is in the same alleyway as he was. His vision was a little blurry, but he sees his hand it was quite rather different. "Wait what the?" he thought as he sees a puddle and tries to see his reflection on it. He walks to it and sees his reflection, he look like a 8 year old boy. "Why do I look like this?!" he screamed and sees that his clothes is so much bigger than his now kid shape size. "I gotta get home and fast!" he said as he wraps his clothes on him and quickly runs to his apartment. A couple of minutes later, he reached his apartment building and quickly goes inside.

As he goes inside the landlord saw him, he was a 30 year old man, he was working on some files in his desk when he saw Ryuu and asked "Hey kid, where are you going?" he asked as Ryuu walked to the desk "Yeah I uh... live here." He said. The landlord scoffs and looks at him "Yeah and I'm Santa, seriously its the first time I saw you." he said as Ryuu sighed and quickly runs up to his apartment room. The landlord sees it and chases him down. Ryuu went to the 3rd floor of the apartment as the landlord chases him, Ryuu quickly went to the 2nd floor of the apartment trying to confuse the landlord. As the two gave chase to each other, the landlord was getting tired and finally gives up, at his age he tends to get tired easily. Ryuu chuckles and goes to his apartment room, knocking at the door in the process. As he knocked he heard the doorknob turning and he was greeted by his butler. "Welcome home Master-" he said as he looked down he sees the young boy. "Oh, hello there. Are you lost little one?" he asked as Ryuu looks at his butler. "Its me, don't you recognize me?" he asked. His butler look at him and sees his uniform. "Why this is Master Ryuu's uniform. Where did you get it?" he asked once again. Ryuu just grunts "Its really me!" he yelled and his butler look again at him. "Then prove it." He firmly said. Ryuu took a deep breath and sighs. "You work for my family for almost 20 years, you have a birthmark on your upper thigh, my parents were killed due to a car accident and they left me with your care, you serve me very well in my need, and as much as it pains me to say this, but you are the most loyal and trusted person I met since the day that I was born." Ryuu said as his butler smiled at him. "Yes, that would be the real Master Ryuu talking." he said as Ryuu sighed and walks inside of his apartment. His butler closes the door and looks at him "What happened to you Master Ryuu." He asked as Ryuu sits down on the couch. "I was chasing a robber down the alleyway then beat him up a bit, then when I was about to walk out of the alleyway some man knocked me out cold and made me swallow a pill. At first it was poison since he just described it, but then when I wake up I look like this." he explained as he tries to relax a bit. His butler went to get some clothes just right for his size. Ryuu just rested up on the couch and waits for his butler. After a couple of minutes later, he came back with a gray jacket, a green shirt with a blue and white horizontal stripes, and a pair of jean shorts to go with it. Ryuu sighed and takes them. "Well, its better than nothing." He said as he went to his room to get change. A minute later, he came out with his new clothes on. "I think I'm gonna take a walk for a bit." He said as he grabs a pair of blue shoes, puts them on and heads outside. "Please do be careful and take care Master Ryuu." He said as he closes the door.

Ryuu sighs as he walk around the block thinking to himself "How can I turn back to normal? More importantly, who and where would I find that man?" he thought as he sees an open lot used for construction and sits down on a cemented pipe. As time past by, he saw 3 kids that was vandalizing a wall just across the open lot, Ryuu stands up and walks over to them. "Hey you three!" he yelled as the 3 of them heard and looks at Ryuu. One of the kids approached Ryuu and looks down on him. "Beat it squirt!" he said as the other one blurted out. "Yeah beat it loser! You don't want to get beaten up by the boss himself!" he said as Ryuu looked at them not scared at all, as if that he is not intimidated by them. "You do know that it is illegal to vandalize someone's property." Ryuu said. "We don't care!" the 3 of them shouted as Ryuu kick one of the kids shin and he felt it. "OW! Why you little squirt! You'll pay for this!" he said as the 2 of the boys grabbed Ryuu on his arms and the other boy punch him in the stomach. Ryuu felt it and falls down on to his knees. "It really hurts! Why am I feeling this so much pain!" He thought to himself as the 3 of them proceeds on kicking the life out of Ryuu. As Ryuu felt every kick and beating of the boys he thought to himself again "So, this is what it feels like. To be beaten up by others." He thought the suddenly a soccer ball went flying towards one of the boys knocking him down. The 2 other boys stopped beating Ryuu and looks suddenly where the ball came from. They see a boy with a dark brown hair which mostly hangs downwards just above his blue eyes, but there are also a few strands that stick up at the front and back of his head. He was wearing a blue suit jacket with a single button and a pair of shorts, red trainers and white socks. He is also wearing a red bowtie and his a pair of old glasses. "Hey, how about trying to pick on someone your own size!" The boy said as he kicks an empty can of soda sending it flying towards to the other boy knocking him down again. The two boys stand up and runs away leaving the other one behind. The one that who was left behind was terrified and looks at Ryuu "I'm so sorry!" he yelled as he runs away following his friends. Ryuu stand up and brushes himself off he picked up the soccer ball and turns to the boy that who helped him. "I think this one belongs to you." He said as the boy nods and takes it. "You look like you have trouble in fighting them, that s why I helped you out." He said as he smiles and reaches his hand out. "I'm Conan by the way." He said with a smile. Ryuu does the same and reaches his hands out, shaking Conan's hand in the process. "Ryuu. Ryuu Fujiki." He said as Conan looked at him "Quite a beating you got there." He said as Ryuu felt the pain a little bit. "Yeah, thanks by the way." He smiled a bit as Conan nods and walks towards his home. "I gotta go home, you be careful now." Conan said as he walks home. Ryuu smiled and looks at Conan walk away. "Its the first time someone helped me, I was always fighting my own battles, but in my condition." He thought as he walks straight home.

 **x3mehntr: Well, that's it for Chapter 3 hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a fave and a review.**

 **Conan: Well, I think I'm starting to like you better.**

 **x3mehntr: Why is that?**

 **Conan: You are making me the hero of the story. I'm so proud of it.**

 **x3mehntr: Yeah just you watch Conan.**

 **Conan: Hehe, we'll see.**

 **x3mehntr: Rrrrrrrright, well see-**

 **Conan: See you next chapter!**

 **x3mehntr: Hey that was my line!**


	4. Chapter 4

**x3mehntr: Hey guys! Now the last 2 chapters are out of the way we can focus now on the present.**

 **Conan: Hey, you won't start the chapter without me, now do you?**

 **x3mehntr: Fine, do the honors Conan.**

 **Conan: He doesnt own me or any of the Case Closed characters.**

 **x3mehntr: Enjoy!**

Ryuu woke up early morning thinking that he would return to his normal self. He stand up from his bed and walks to his bathroom to take a look himself at the mirror. He opens the lights and takes a look at himself. He let out a small sigh as he saw himself "Well, still the same I guess." he said as he prepares himself for today. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and goes out of his bathroom. He got dressed and such then he goes downstairs. His butler already finished packing his stuff. As Ryuu was about to greet his butler he saw the bag. "Whats in the bag?" he asked as his butler replied "Its for your school, since youre going to attend today." he said. Ryuu wondered a bit "But you knoe that they wont believe that I'm a student there." he said. His butler just laughed and pats his head "Who says that youre going to Teitan High." he said as he gives him the bag "Well, off you go now, you dont want to be late for your first day." he said as Ryuu still wonder "Dont worry I got the directions planned out for you." he said as he opens the door and Ryuu walked out saying good bye as his butler closed the door.

Ryuu took out the map that his butler planned out for him. Ryuu follwed the direction and after a couple of minutes he reached his new school, Teitan Elementary School. He sighed a bit "Guess its back to the basics for me then." he said as he goes in the school. The bell rings and he goes to his class, a teacher was looking outside the classroom and sees that Ryuu was there. "Oh, are you the new student?" she asked as Ryuu simply nods. She smiles and tells the other student that thier new classmate is here and she asked Ryuu to come inside. Ryuu sighed and walks inside the room as he introduce himself to them. The other students greeted him as Ryuu sits on a vacant seat next to the window. As he sits down he felt someone pulled his jacket, as he looked around he saw Conan was beside him. "Oh, hey didnt know that you study here Conan." He said as Conan smile and nods "Yeah, guess I wont be bored as much." he said as Ryuu nods "Tell me about it." he said as the class begins.

As the class starts Ryuu just looked at the window not listening at all. "Its just elementary stuff." he thought as he sighs and waits for it to end. Around noon classes was over, Conan approached Ryuu to his desk "Hey, meet me at the school rooftop." he said as he walks out the room. Ryuu sighed and did what Conan said, he stood up from his desk and followed Conan to the rooftop. Couple of minutes later Ryuu reached the rooftop and looks around. "Conan? You here?" he yelled a bit. He walks a little inside and closes the door. "Who are you?" a familiar voice said as Ryuu looks behind and sees Conan. "What are you talking about?" he asked as Conan walks towards him. "I said who are you, why are you here?" he asked once again. "I dont know what youre talking about Conan!" he said as he looks at Conan. "You are Ryuu Fujiki correct, you are a 17 year old high school student at Teitan High School, just like me, you got shrunked by an experimental poison and now youre covering up just so the ones that who did to you wont find you. Am I right?" Conan said as he looks at Ryuu straight. Ryuu just smiled and looks at Conan "Guess the rumors was true you are a great detective, Shinichi Kudou." he said as he looks at him "Yeah, thats right, just like you I got shrunked and trying to hide from the ones that who did this to me." he said as Conan looks quite surprised. "Guess you know my little secret huh." he said as Ryuu walks to him. "Is there any cure for our problems?" he asked as Conan sighed "I dont know, but I asked the professor to make an antidote for it, I'll take you to his place sometimes." he said as the bell rang and they went back to class. Afternoon came and they went home, Ryuu went home and head straight to his room. He opened up his computer and saw a mail on his inbox, it came from Conan it said that it was "Urgent!" he shrugs and opens it.

 **x3mehntr: Okay that ends chapter 4, i'll let you guys hangging for the mail.**

 **Conan: Boo!**

 **x3mehntr: Just relax Conan, I'm sure you can find a way to make up that e-mail.**

 **Conan: Just see you next chapter, and as for you author, you still have to make that homework of yours.**

 **x3mehntr: Why did you made me remember it! T-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**x3mehntr: Hey guys! I'll get right on the point. I don't own Conan or any Case Closed characters. Enjoy!**

 **Conan: He doesn't have any introduction so he just went straight to the point.**

 **x3mehntr: Shhhhhh!**

 **Conan: See what I mean.**

 **x3mehntr: Just enjoy the chapter.**

Ryuu was quite curious on what Shinichi just sent him. "Wonder what this could be?" he said to himself as he clicked on the message and the message says:

Ryuu,

here is the address of Professor Agasa. He is a good personal friend of mine, don't worry if you are wondering if he can be trusted about your case like I am. I can assure you that you're secret is safe with him. He can help us in making an antidote for the poison and to answer all of your questions regarding to your problem. Meet me there tomorrow at 9 in the morning and DON'T BE LATE!

Shinichi

He was quite surprised at what he just read and went to bed early. He got dress up for bed. As he lies down he wonders if Professor Agasa can answer all of his questions by tomorrow. He slowly closes his eyes and went to sleep.

Morning came as Ryuu's alarm clock starts to rang so loud, Ryuu heard it and presses the button on his digital alarm clock. Ryuu sat up and yawns, he looks at the time and it was 9:20 in the morning, he was suppose to meet Shinichi 20 minutes later. He quickly took a bath and gets himself dressed and heads to the door to see his butler already opened the door. Ryuu rushes out of his apartment and heads to the professor's house. "I may have been shrunk but why can't I still wake up early!" he thought. Meanwhile at the professor's house, Shinichi is looking at the clock, he sighs a bit "He was suppose to be here 25 minutes ago." He said as he keeps waiting. "Oh don't be so worried Shinichi, he'll come around eventually." said by a man who was with Shinichi, as he finished saying it there was a knocking sound heard at the door. "That must be him." Shinichi said as the man walks to the door and opens it. It was Ryuu all tired from the running he made just to reach the professor's house. Ryuu looked up a bit and he sees a man with an average size with slightly-overweight frame looking somewhat older than his actual age, he is bald on the top of his head with the rest of his hair silver, he sports thick eyebrows and a moustache and a somewhat bulbous nose. He wears round glasses and is regularly seen in his lab attire. "Ah, you must be Ryuu." The man said as he smiles "I'm Professor Agasa, please come in." He said as Ryuu nodded and gets inside.

Shinichi heard that the professor welcomed Ryuu inside, as Ryuu walks to the professor's work area, Ryuu sees Shinichi looking at him. "Yikes! He really is mad." He said to himself as Shinichi walked to Ryuu. "I'm so sorry Shinichi, I put an alarm and it went off like 20 minutes late." Ryuu explained as Shinichi smacks Ryuu's head a bit "That's for being late!" he said as Ryuu rubs his head a bit. "Since you're here I'll make it brief, Professor Agasa is a family friend, he is has been making the antidote for quite some time now. Since its a new case of that poison again." Shinichi said as Professor Agasa walks in. "Yes that is right, but so far it all ended up a disaster, but don't worry I'll make the perfect antidote for the both of you." He said with a confident tone. Ryuu sighed in relief and looks the both of them. "If I may, can I ask a couple of questions?" Ryuu asked as the professor gives an nod. "Alrght, who was the guy that did this to me?" Ryuu said as Shinichi looks at him. "The Black Organization." He said simply. Ryuu tilts his head a bit "Black Organization?" he said not knowing what it was. "To simply put, they are an evil organization that commits various crimes in Beika City." He said as he sighs a bit. Ryuu was a bit curious and looks at Shinichi. "You were quite popular at Teitan High, care to tell me more about it?" Ryuu said as he looks at Shinichi and listens to him. Shinichi sighs and looks at Ryuu "Well, its just my charm actually that make the girls come over, but I have someone already." He said as he was thinking about Ran. "Lucky one." Ryuu said as he hears his phone ring and sees that it was Ran calling. "Ran, but how did she knew my number?" he said as Shinichi heard and looks at Ryuu "I think I can help with that." He said as he takes off his bowtie and gives it to Ryuu. "What am I going to do with this?" he said as Shinichi sighs a bit. "Just talk." He simply said as Ryuu sighed and answer the call "Hello?" he said with his normal voice "Wait, did my voice went back to normal?" he thought as he wait for Ran to answer. "Hey Ryuu, its me Ran." She said, "Ran what a surprise, whats up?" he asked as Ran giggled a bit "Well, you forgot your bag, some say that a guy founded your bag and luckily it has a return address, I could return it for you if you like." She said as Ryuu chuckled nervously "You don't need to Ran, I'll go get it myself." He said as Ran groan a bit "But I'm almost to your place, it will be ashame if I go back after a long walk." She said as Ryuu hang up and looks at Shinichi "I gotta get back home." He said as Shinichi looked at him "Why?" he asked. "Ran is at my place!" he yelled a bit. Ryuu head outside and tries to ran back home. Shinichi however was quite shocked about what he heard. "Guess they've already met." He said as he follows Ryuu with his skateboard. Ryuu was nowhere near back to his apartment, he stopped to take a breather. Suddenly Shinichi showed up in a nick of time "You won't get there in that pace." He said as he looks at him. "Hop on, we'll catch up to Ran quickly with my skateboard." He said as Ryuu sighed and gets on the skateboard. "Are you sure about this Shinichi?" he asked as Shinichi tap the board with his foot and the skateboard started to accelerate in a high pace heading to Ryuu's apartment.

 **x3mehntr: Well, thats chapter 5 hope you guys like it. Leave a review and a fave and see you next-**

 **Conan: Hold it!**

 **x3mehntr: What now?**

 **Conan: Nothing I just want to interrupt you, hehe.**

 **x3mehntr: Oh Conan.**

 **Conan: Well, see you next chapter. Hope writer here could make a better introduction than this one.**

 **x3mehntr: Yeah what he said.**


	6. Chapter 6

**x3mehntr: Welp, took me a week to continue the story. Sorry I got writer's block if I am correct. Well, on to the chapter.** **Conan: Technically its a week and a half.** **x3mehntr: Stop correcting me, I have my flaws.** **Conan: Sure you do. Enjoy chapter 6.**

Ryuu was trying to balance himself on Conan's board as they accelerate faster, Ryuu holds onto Conan's shoulder and sees Ran. "Almost there!" Ryuu said as he sees Ran and the apartment building. Ran was walking a couple of miles away from the building when he saw two young kids passed through her, luckily for Ryuu and Conan she didn't see the both of them. The two of them reached the apartment and Ryuu looks at him. "Lets go inside!" He yelled as Conan nods and both of them went in. Ran reached the building and decides to go inside.

Ryuu went straight to his apartment while Conan followed him. Ryuu knocked at his door and his butler opened it and the both of them went inside. Ryuu pants, catching his breath even. "That was a close one." Ryuu said as he looks at Conan. "By the way, welcome to my house, please make yourself at home Shinichi." Ryuu said as he walks to the living room, then Conan followed him. Ryuu walked to the living room and sits on the couch, as for Conan, he take a look at his place. "Not bad." he said as he sits on the couch also. "Thanks." Ryuu said as he smiles and hears a knock. "That must be Ran." he said as Conan nods. His butler went to the door and opens it. He let Ran in and she smiles as she goes to the living room. As she went there she saw Conan. "Conan, what are you doing here?" she asked as Ryuu shyly looks at her. Ran caught a glance of Ryuu and squeals a bit as she goes to Ryuu. "You are such a cutie like Conan!" she said as Ryuu blushed a bit. "Uh... Thanks." he said with a childish voice. "Yup but not as cute as Conan though!" she said as Conan blushed as well. "By the way, where is Ryuu?" Ran asked as Ryuu looked at her. "He's not here, he got called at his parent's company. He won't be home for the evening." He said as Ran sighed "Well, I never caught your name." Ran asked as she tells her name. "M-my name..." he stuttered a bit 'Gotta think fast' he thought as he looks at her. "My name is Erick Tachibana." he said as Conan chuckled a bit. 'I gotta work on my naming skills..." he thought as Ran smiled. "I need one thing straightened out, why are you here Conan?" she asked as she looks at Conan. "Well, Erick told me that he wanted to play so I went here and Ryuu said we can play." Conan said as he looks at Ran. Ran is having a second thought about it but totally fell for the excuse. "Well, alright. I'll just leave this here then." She said as she puts down Ryuu's bag and looks at them "You probably don't want to go outside, its getting late. Maybe Conan should stay here since I have too much work today." She said as Conan looked at Ryuu a bit. "I mean yeah its okay, just be careful out there Ran-neechan." Conan said as Ran waves goodbye and heads home.

Conan and Ryuu sighed a bit and Conan let out a small laugh. "What's with the name?" he asked "Shut it! It was a last minute thinking." He said ad he went to his room and to his surprised, his closet was very different. All of his clothes were replaced by smaller ones. "Oh great now I have to wear them." He said as Conan pats his shoulder "Don't worry, you'll get used to them." He said as Conan and Ryuu picked their clothes and changes into them. Ryuu got a spare pillow and blanket for Conan to sleep in. "Hey I didnt know you run a company." Conan said as Ryuu looks at him. "Well, my parents left it to me before they die from a horrible accident." He said as Conan looks at him "Sorry to hear about that." he said as Ryuu sighed and smiles a bit. "Its fine, my company produces the state of the art microchips, I'll get some samples and send them to Professor Agasa." he said with assurance and Conan nods. "Well, I'll hit the hay early. Night" Conan said and with that he was fast asleep. Ryuu chuckled and sends a pair of microchips to the Professor then heads to sleep. A moment later Conan woke up and asks the Professor to make some gear for Ryuu and with that he went back to sleep.

 **x3mehntr: Well thats chapter 6, leave a fave and review. BTW I'm going hiatus for the moment since my schedule is so full as of today.** **Conan: Just go and finish whatever you are doing. We'll wait.** **x3mehntr: Fine fine, I'll see you guys when ever.** **Conan: Bye Bye for now.**


End file.
